Traction and flotation have always been important issues with farming and construction vehicles. Having a vehicle mounted on track systems assures lower ground pressure, better traction and better use of the available power. This is particularly important when the vehicle is operated on soft ground condition or when increased traction effort is required.
One of the challenges of track systems is to provide a smooth ride to the operator without regard to the parameters of the vehicle, such as the load.
One of the drawbacks of existing track systems is the comfort. One of the reasons is that existing track systems do not benefit from the damping provided by the layer of air within the tires.
Another drawbacks of the existing track systems is the adaptation of the suspension elements to the variation of load or of charge of the vehicle. Indeed, when load or charge is increased on the vehicle, the oscillation of the load with regard to the track system shall be greatly affected. As an example, the oscillation of an harvester comprising track systems after hitting an obstacle on the ground may be greatly increased when loaded with harvesting products.
Hence, there is a need for track systems which can preferably provide comfort and limit the oscillation of a tracked vehicle while maintaining the advantages of track system.